


All is Violent, All is Bright

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Series: Omega [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark has left earth and now lives on New Krypton. It was for the best...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All is Violent, All is Bright

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://capefetish.livejournal.com/profile)[capefetish](http://capefetish.livejournal.com/). The prompt was _"I still press your letters to my lips/And cherish them in parts of me that savor every kiss/I couldn't face a life without your lights/But all of that was ripped apart when you refused to fight"_.

General El walked into his living quarters, late that evening, exhausted and in pain. From a drawer he pulled out a bottle of disinfectant and a handful of bandages to tend to an injury.

A glimpse of something shiny caught his eye, so he opened the drawer more fully and reached in. It was a CD he'd brought with him when he'd left earth. One he'd completely forgotten about.

He didn't have a computer in here to be able to watch it, though; not that he needed one to remember what was on it in the first place. Dick had given this to him; on it he'd copied the holo-message that Bruce had left for Clark and Diana.

It was Christmas Eve back home, Kal-El realized. If things had been different, he'd be in Smallville right now, probably about to sit down and enjoy a wonderful meal with family and friends. Instead, he was fighting a war on New Krypton and had a huge, gaping hole in his heart that would never heal.

"You weren't supposed to leave _Diana_ to look after me," he complained out loud. "That was-- You were-- You weren't supposed to leave, damn you! You weren't supposed to _die_."

Frustrated, he set the CD back in the drawer, slamming it shut. He'd spent more than enough time feeling sorry for himself already, and neither that, nor anything else he could possibly do would bring Bruce back anyway.

When he got up the next morning, Kal-El pulled the CD out of the drawer again, then in a fit of anger, threw it into the trash compactor before going back outside to the war he was supposed to be fighting.

=> End.  



End file.
